Entre Paneles
by albreyck
Summary: Ryoga y Ukyo entre paneles, primer encuentro, Valle Yomogi, Carrera de Obstaculo Zekkio, Atami, Tunel Maldecido del Amor Perdido, y más.
1. PROLOGO : Primera Impresión

**Titulo Original : Between**

**Autor : Ninnik Nishukan**

**Traductor : Alberyck**

Esta historia la iré traduciendo para salir de la rutina de mi otro proyecto de traducción (Juntos Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia) y así darme un respiro.

**PROLOGO: Primera Impresión**

Este muchacho era extraño, eso era bastante seguro. El apareció, aplasto a Ranma con un gigante Tanuki el cual no debería haber sido capas de cargar en su espalda, peleo con Ranma, peleo con ella –_me llamo __**hombre**_, ella recordó presionando los dientes por dicho recuerdo—peleo con ella un poco más y con ello consiguió una buena vista de sus pechos y había sido finalmente pateado contra un árbol por Ranchan, mientras mostraba un violento sangrado por la nariz… ¡y todo esto en el espacio de menos de cinco minutos!

_Y que clase de tipo consigue un sangrado de nariz como un geyser solo por las vista de un poco de sus pechos_, se pregunto, meneando su cabeza exasperadamente cuando paseaba por el vecindario, buscando de hecho, al mismo muchacho. Tenía un presentimiento de que se arrepentiría, pero también él podía serle de utilidad, después de todo él tenia estos sentimientos por Akane, y sí ella jugaba sus cartas correctamente-

"¡Otra oportunidad que pierdo por mi timidez¡¡¡ARRGGGHHHH!!!"

Ukyo volteo, sobresaltada por los gritos. Por supuesto, ella debía de saberlo. Era el extraño muchacho otra ves. De seguro que él hacía bastante ruido para que sea imposible de no ser notado cuando lo estas buscando.

Ukyo suspiro y se sentó en un buzón de corro cuando espero que terminara su rabieta, ó al menos a que él pausara de gritar así pudiese conseguir su atención. Ella le observo hacer agujeros en una gruesa pared cuando él se le aproximo, aún completamente inconciente de que ella estaba ahí.

"¡¡¡No soy más que un pobre diablo!!!" Volvió a gritar cuando golpeo el poste de teléfono junto a Ukyo, creando una larga grieta en el poste.

Ukyo tomo un profundo respiro cuando trato de pensar en algo que decir.

---------------

El muchacho quien termino no siendo un muchacho después de todo, se había presentado como Ukyo Kounji, 'la linda prometida de Ranchan', y se dio cuanta del porque ella había estado ofendida por su actitud hacia su prometido.

Y eso también hacia sentido del por que ella estaba empeñosa de que él saliese con Akane, no como si ella fuese alguna clase de Buen Samaritano ó algo así, ella estaba solo usándole para conseguir lo que deseaba. Lo cual estaba bien para él, realmente, sí eso le conseguía lo que _él_ deseaba también.

"¡Estoy de tu lado!" ella dijo. Era un extraño sentimiento, pensó, tener un aliado por una ves. Por supuesto él no podía estar seguro de cuanto ella en verdad lo apoyaría ó cuan leal ella era, después de todo recién la conocía.

Pero ella parecía haberse calmado un poco, y su vos había cambiado completamente ahora que no estaba pretendiendo ser un muchacho, y su cabello era largo y suelto contra su espalda, y ahora ella tenía una expresión facial casi serena cuando le cocinaba un okonomiyaki en su casa. ¿Quizás ella no era tan mala persona?

El podía decir por el modo en que ella hablaba y el modo en que se comportaba que era algo mandona aún así. Trabajar con ella no podría ser fácil, pero decidió darse una oportunidad desde que él no había conseguido algún progreso con Akane por si mismo.

El tomo una mordida del okonomiyaki.

Era el mejor que hubiese probado, y ella le dio una brillante sonrisa cuando se lo dijo.

_Al menos es bastante cortes_, Ukyo pensó, complacida cuando él le pidió otro.


	2. Capitulo 01: Panorama desde un Basurero

**Capitulo 01: Panorama desde un Basurero**

Ryoga Hibiki estaba sentado y divisando el basto paisaje frente a él. Eso no era un hermoso lago ó una montaña ó un bosque ó aún buena vista de la ciudad; nop, eso era montañas y montañas de basura.

Eso lucia mal y olía peor, pero era oh, tan perfecto para mirar cuando estabas deprimido y no tenias la energía para tratar de consolarte a ti mismo.

Esta ves Ranma había ido demasiado lejos. La ves que pretendió ser una admiradora secreta en el vestuario de las chicas hace algún tiempo no había sido nada; pretender ser su prometida en un modo tan convincente que Ryoga incluso había empezado a mostrar afección, eso era tan-

Eso le hizo sentir ganas de vomitar. Sí Ranma no lo hubiese literalmente _noqueado con un palo_, Ryoga habría conseguido _su primer beso_ de su _peor rival_ y-

"¡Urgh!" él dejo salir un indistinguible cruce entre un gruñido y un grito de disgusto, colocando ambas manos sobre su rostro, y levantándolas hasta su cabello intento hacer a un lado las nauseabundas imágenes mentales.

Quizás sí enterraba a Ranma en un gran agujero en algún lugar, no eso no sería prudente.

No, eso no funcionaría, porque _él_ podría tener que vivir con esas memorias. Okay, ¿alguna otra opción…?

Quizás si él iba y ponía su cabeza en la prensa de basura, eso podría reventar como la cabeza de una muñeca siendo pisado, solo que un poco mas asqueroso-

"He escuchado sobre estar encima de un montón de basura, pero esto es ridículo."

Ryoga miro hacia arriba, sí no se hubiese estado sintiendo entumecido con la depresión, él se hubiese sobresaltado de que alguien estuviese hablándole aquí, de todos los lugares.

El sintió una leve sorpresa cuando su mirada se cruzo con los brillantes y alegres ojos de la auto proclamada Linda Prometida. "¿Ukyo?" La miro secamente, su propia vos sonando muerta para él.

"La misma de siempre" ella sonrió, inclinando su cabeza curiosamente hacia él. "¿Que es lo que estas haciendo _aquí_? Dudo mucho que estés botando algún mueble viejo."

"¿Qu-que hay sobre ti?" el pregunto defensivamente, repentinamente avergonzado de ser encontrado en el basurero de la ciudad. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Ukyo levanto una ceja. "Botando un mueble viejo." Ella respondió en un tono casual. "Necesito deshacerme de algunas cosas viejas de las personas que rentaban el apartamento antes de mi."

"Oh." Ryoga murmuro, sintiéndose estúpido.

Presionando sus labios, Ukyo se agacho, mirándole de cerca. "Estábamos buscándote, ¿sabes?. ¿Por qué escapaste así?"

Rehusándose a responder, Ryoga solo mordió sus labios y evadió su mirada, su frente enarcándose.

Poniéndose derecha, Ukyo dio un irritante sonido. "¡No me digas que aún estas mortificado por lo que paso con Ranchan!"

Los ojos de Ryoga se ensombrecieron, sus puños presionándose. Ella podía ver rostro crispándose un poco, como sí él estuviese teniendo problemas en contener su rabia.

Ukyo suspiro pesadamente, rodando sus ojos. "Okay, pensaste que él era una chica, ¿y que?"

Ryoga hizo una mueca de dolor. "¡No me lo recuerdes…!" él gruño.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Yo también pensé que él era una chica, sabes."

Ryoga le dio una fría mirada. "Si, ¡pero tu no sabías sobre su maldición! ¡Yo si!"

"Bueno, ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que era Ranchan de todos modos?" ella replico. "El en verdad hizo una buena actuación para lograr engañarte, ¿cierto?, digo, ¡él se apareció usando una peluca, maquillaje, un vestido y lentes y él estaba hablando en una suave vos!"

Ryoga cerro sus ojos fuertemente, con sus dientes presionados. "Yo realmente, realmente creí que… no me lo recuerdes." El gruño.

Ella enarco la mirada, impacientándose al encarar el decaimiento de Ryoga. "¡Rayos! Esta bien, pensaste que él era tu prometida que no conocías, ¿y que?"

Ryoga trago saliva, tratando de no enfermarse. Dioses, las cosas que él había hecho en el parque… él trato de _besarla_ --¿Cómo Ranma consiguió _engañarlo_ de ese modo? ¿no tiene consideración por los sentimientos de otras personas?— "¡No tienes que refregármelo!" él dijo molestamente. "_Se_ que fui un idiota por caer en esa trampa, ¿okay? ¿estás feliz ahora?"

"Ryoga," ella empezó, sus manos sobre su cintura inclinándose en forma retante completamente no impresionada por su muestra de rabia. "_Soy_ una prometida a la que no se conocía, ¿okay? Así que si en verdad una apareciera para ti un día, eso no sería muy diferente."

Ryoga miro hacía arriba lentamente, su mirada era una de perplejidad. ¿Ella no estaba burlándose de él? "¿L-lo dices en serio?"

Otra ves ella se encogió de hombros. "Eso no fue _así_ de estúpido. Las cosas solo pasaron."

Observando su calmado rostro por un momento, él finalmente dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Repentinamente se sintió como sí todo el malestar y agonía habían sido en vano.

Ukyo miro a Ryoga pensativamente antes de dar un paso adelante. "Escucha, uh, Ryoga… estaba preguntándome… veras, la cosa es que no hace mucho que me he mudado y realmente no conozco a muchas personas aquí, así que pensé… sabes…"

Ryoga la miro en incredulidad, ¿estaba esta poderosa y mandona marimacho siendo _tímida_?

"Quizás podrías venir a mi tienda otra ves y podríamos hablar sobre Ranma y Akane un poco más." Ukyo sugirió, sonriendo suavemente.

"Uh…" Ryoga dudo. "Pienso que no sería… um, me refiero que, la última ves fue un gran desastre…"

Ukyo gruño, sus ojos enarcándose. ¿Cómo puede él ser tan _desagradecido_? "Te conseguí una cita con Akane, ¿no es así?"

"Es cierto," él admitió no queriendo. De no haber sido por la interferencia de Ranma, Ukyo podría haberle provisto de la perfecta oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos a Akane. "Gracias, creo…"

Ukyo parpadeo por su muestra de gratitud, pero entonces su expresión se relajo en una sonrisa. "Eso es. Así que ven a visitarme en algún momento, ¿okay?"

Ryoga asintió lentamente. "Por qué no"

Puede resultar agradable tener, sí no una buena amiga, entonces al menos alguien que esta de su lado. El conocía a otras personas que deseaban separar a Ranma y Akane, como Shampoo, pero Ryoga no se podía imaginar trabajando a su lado. Por una razón, las tácticas de esa chica eran un poco exageradas. El realmente no quería verse envuelto con raras pociones ó algún otro tipo de magia Amazonas.

Además, él no deseaba arriesgarse a tener un irracionalmente celoso Mouse tratando de matarlo sí él empezaba a cooperar con Shampoo. Afortunadamente Ukyo, como él mismo, parecía ser de las pocas personas de las que sabía no tienen alguien cortejándolas. Ranma tenía a Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno y Kodachi, Akane tenía a Kuno y muchos otros muchachos en la escuela- y así mismo, pero Akane no sabía eso, además, lo que él estaba haciendo podía duramente ser llamado cortejarla ya que apenas sí conseguía _hablarle_—Shampoo tenía a Mouse, y Mouse tenía a… bueno, no importa quien estaba cortejándolo desde que el no _deseaba_ separar a Ranma y Akane.

Satisfecha, Ukyo se despidió ondeando su mano cuando se retiraba. "Ven esta noche entonces, ¿okay?"

"Okay…" Ryoga acordó, despidiéndose también.

No fue hasta que ella se había ido que él recordó que Ukyo no sabía sobre su mal sentido de dirección y que no tenía idea alguno de cómo llegar al restaurante de Ukyo desde donde él estaba.


	3. Capitulo 02: Valle Yomogi

Capitulo 2: Valle Yomogi

Ukyo corrió a trabes del bosque, haciendo que las pequeñas criaturas en las malezas salgan disparadas de su camino y causando que los pájaros tomaran vuelo desde los árboles cercanos. Ellas estaba furiosa. Ahí estaba él, la _única_ oportunidad de Ranchan de conseguir recuperar su fuerza de nuevo, y él solo salió huyendo como un pequeño niño asustado, diciendo como él era muy sensitivo para luchar contra Ranma cuando Ranma era tan débil ¿Qué demonios _pasa_ con él?

¡En verdad que es un idiota!

Y ella estaba en una casería de idiotas.

Luego de otros frustrantes veinte minutos, ella finalmente lo encontró sentado al lado de un arrollo, mirando perdidamente en la fluyente agua mientras descorazonadamente arrojaba piedritas en ella.

Ella casi rugió. ¡Que idiota! ¡El estaba obviamente sentado ahí sintiendo _lastima_ de sí mismo! Probablemente pensaba que su postura y expresión le hacía lucir como un trágico y solitario héroe ó algo así. En realidad, eso solo lo hacía lucir decaído y aburrido.

"¿Lo hiciste apropósito verdad?"

La cabeza de Ryoga se levanto como un sobresaltado ciervo, y no era de esperar menos, la vos de Ukyo razono como un látigo en el tranquilo bosque, molestia y furia sonaron en cada silaba.

"¿Q-que?"

Ella se dirigió hacía él con rápidos y amenazantes pasos. "¡Deseas que él se quede devil, eres un cobarde! ¡Eso es por lo que te estabas conteniendo!"

"Ukyo--"

"¿No es cierto?" Ella corto.

Cuando él comenzó a recuperarse del sorpresivo ataque, Ryoga empezó a molestarse también. "¡Por supuesto que no deseo que se quede débil! Si gano una pelea contra él mientras esta así, entonces no sería una pelea justa, así que no sería una victoria real" recrimino él, sus dedos curvándose en puños.

"¡Pero _tienes_ que pelear con él!" ella exclamó, su vos quebrantándose un poco. "¿Cómo más piensa que él ira a regresar a la normalidad?" ella odiaba ver a Ranchan como estaba, tan infeliz y vació de esperanza, y no deseaba verle así otra ves. Repentinamente ella noto que Ryoga la estaba mirando extrañamente y se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban mojadas, y limpio sus lagrimas con la parte posterior de su palma. "¿No ves que…?" ella intento otra ves implorantemente.

Ryoga le dio una mirada de preocupación. "Escucha, ¡Me preocupo también por ello! Solo tengo miedo de que--" Ryoga se detuvo mirando a Ukyo directo a los ojos. "Ukyo, ¿quieres que mate a Ranma?" le pregunto en vos sería.

"¿Qué?" ella lucía desconcertada.

"¿Quieres que él muera?" Otra ves, su vos parecía tan fría a lo que estaba diciendo que ella empezó a molestarse.

"Que demonios piensas que estas—"

"Por que eso es lo que puede pasar sí realmente voy con todo en una pelea con él cuando esta en este estado," Ryoga interrumpió tranquilamente.

Cuando comprensión afloro, ella lo miro. "Pero…"

"Yo puedo haber dicho muchas cosas, ya sabes, sobre no preocuparme la seguridad de su vida, ¡Ranma prepárate a morir! y todo, pero hablando en serio…" El la miro seriamente, tratando de hacerla entender. "Solo tengo dieciséis años Ukyo. Nunca he matada a alguien, y realmente no deseo descubrir lo que se siente tampoco."

Ukyo asintió lentamente. "Lo se, pero… no puedes solo… no se… ¿ser cuidadoso?"

Ryoga rió lentamente una humorística risa. "No es así de fácil."

"Lo se…" ella murmuro cuando lo miro caminar de regreso al bosque. Obviamente deseaba estar solo. Con algo de suerte él encontraría su camino de regreso al campamento en algún momento durante la noche.

------------------------------

Ukyo suspiro cuando estregó el paño mojado y continuo limpiando las heridas de Ryoga, y colocando un poco de desinfectante en algunos puntos.

Había resultado ser un buen susto el ver cuando el muchacho literalmente desde el cielo, y ella había estado más aliviada de lo que pensaba cuando descubrió que aún estaba vivo.

Ella reconoció el Hiryuu Shoten Ha (Dragón Volador) de su propio encuentro con este, pero aquella ves había sido mucho menos poderoso.

Ranchan realmente no tenía más formidable rival que este loco muchacho. Seguro, Ranchan había encontrado a muchos más habilidoso que Ryoga, pero cuando se trataba de mejorar, Ryoga era un maestro. La capacidad de resistencia y adrenalina que poseía era algo de dar miedo a veces, no era de extrañar que algunos de los estudiantes en Furinkan susurraran sobre cuan... _inhumanamente_ fuerte era él. El simplemente no se rendía, cualquiera que fuesen las posibilidades, y considerando su depresiva naturaleza, uno podría asumir que era más tranquilo.

¿Podría tal caída haberme matado? Ukyo se pregunto, y se estremeció. "Pobre muchacho," ella murmuro, acariciando los mechones de Ryoga hacía un lado, los cuales estaban con sudor. El había tomado una buena paliza.

Ukyo sabía que todo esto significaba que Ranchan había finalmente conseguido aprender el Hiryuu Shoten Ha, pero era bastante difícil regocijarse cuando ella estaba mirando a un golpeado y magullado Ryoga, y cuando le escucho murmurar y gemir en sus sueños, como sí estuviese teniendo una pesadilla. Ella empezó a volverse nerviosa, sí es así como Ryoga estaba, ¿como estaría Ranma?

Había otra extraña cosa sobre como los estudiantes de Furinkan murmuraban sobre Ryoga, comparándole a un monstruo, eso no podía ser solo su fuerza, por que Ranma era bastante igualado en fuerza física con Ryoga, lo cual le hacía solo un poco inhumano también, pero nadie pensaba eso, a causa de que Ranchan era un muchacho agradable, siempre bromeando, lo que hacía a las personas solo un poco temerosas de Ryoga era el cuan completamente _furioso_ parecía estar, el cuan empapado en su propia rabia estaba, el como siempre parecía tomar las peleas mucho mas seriamente que Ranma, quizás demasiado seriamente, como sí realmente fuese capas de cumplir sus amenazas de muerte...

... y aún así, de lo que él le dijo...

"_Yo nunca he matado a alguien, y realmente no deseo descubrir lo que se siente tampoco._"

Ella le creía. Ella realmente no sabía el por que, pero lo hacía. Ella solo no podía imaginarlo yendo de su forma de ayudar Ranma a solo matarle después, eso no hacía sentido, ella realmente no podía imaginarlo como alguien lo suficiente disturbado para hacerlo.

El debía de haber estado muy molesto para que Ranma fuese capas de producir ese gran Hiryuu Shoten Ha. Ella tenía que preguntarle sobre eso, el por que repentinamente cambio de parecer y así luchar contra Ranma.

Ranchan debe de haber hecho algo para realmente provocar al muchacho, eso era seguro, y Ryoga era tan fácil de provocar.

Era tan extraño, él estaba tan lleno de descontrolada rabia, era tan sobre emocional y tan ingenuo, pero al mismo tiempo era tan cínico, tan inseguro y tan tímido...

Al final, los quejidos, volteretas y gruñidos de Ryoga se volvieron tan malos que ella decidió noquearlo. Al menos él conseguiría algo de descanso, y ella no tendría que escuchar todo eso mientras que algo culpable se preguntaba sí sus tempranas demandas habían jugado alguna parte que hiciese terminar al muchacho en esta condición.

-------------------------------

"¡Ey Ryoga! ¡No olvides tus cosas!"

Ryoga puso a un lado la roca que había estado por dejar caer sobre Ranma, repentinamente Ukyo había quedado a la vista otra ves, justo al borde de la colina. Ryoga se sintió intrigado, ¿en verdad ella estaba esperando por él?

Ranma, viendo su oportunidad para escapar, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió tras Akane, su padre y Cologne.

"Por aquí" Ukyo dijo, apuntando a la tienda de campaña y mochila de Ryoga, sonriendo cariñosamente a Ranma cuando él paso apuradamente con una vergonzosa sonrisa.

Ryoga fue muy rápido en desarmar la tienda, ella podía asegurar que era algo que hacía muy a menudo. Ellos todavía podían ver a los demás caminando a lo lejos frente a ellos cuando se pusieron en marcha.

Caminaron en silencio por un tiempo, Ryoga mirando de reojo a Ukyo.

Finalmente ella le dio una curiosa mirada. "¿Que?"

"¿Porque te molestaste en esperarme?" él pregunto, sonando algo sospechoso. "No los alcanzaremos ahora a menos que corramos."

Ukyo se encogió de hombros. "Imagine que deseabas la oportunidad de ver la gran pelea entre Ranchan y Happosai."

Ryoga solo la miro, no entendiendo mucho.

"Mira," Ukyo suspiro. "Ranchan me dijo sobre tu problema direccional. Estaba algo ofendida de que no vinieses a visitarme cuando lo prometiste, así que me queje sobre eso con él y él me dijo sobre tu problema. Así que pensé en ayudarte a regresar a Nerima."

"Oh." Ryoga miro hacía abajo, mordiendo su labio. Siempre era humillante cuando las personas descubrían alguna de sus varias debilidades. Desafortunadamente, su terrible sentido de dirección era una de esas debilidades difíciles de esconder. "Perdón por eso..." murmuro.

"¿Ryoga?"

"¿Hmm?"

"No se como lo hiciste, pero... gracias."

"¿Que?"

"Gracias." Ella repitió sinceramente.

Otra ves él parecía sospechoso. "¿Que hice?"

Ukyo entorno sus ojos. "Ayudaste a Ranma a aprender el Hiryuu Shoten Ha, por supuesto."

Ryoga hizo una mueca. "No necesitas agradecérmelo. Solo estaba molesto."

Ukyo trato de lucir como sí ella no hubiese ya sospechado esto. "¿Molesto?"

La vos de Ryoga bajo a un tono más profundo y oscuro. "Ranma hizo parecer como sí él... le hubiese hecho _eso_ a Akane."

Los ojos de Ukyo se agrandaron. "así que te descontrolaste."

"Si." Dijo simplemente él.

"Imagino que puedo entender eso." Ukyo suspiro, luciendo un poco exasperada. "Jeez... él debe de haber estado realmente desesperado."

Ryoga solo hizo otra mueca de disgusto, refrenándose de comentar.

Ellos volvieron a estar en silencio cuando caminaban, manteniendo un paso firme cuando estaban en sus pensamientos, con ningún apuro de alcanzar a los otros.

"¿Ryoga?" Una milla después, Ukyo finalmente hablo.

"¿Hmm?"

Ukyo tomo un profundo respiro. "Sin importar la razón, le ayudaste a aprender una técnica que puede hacerle conseguir su fuerza de regreso... y realmente pienso que Ranchan esta contento de conocerte."

El giro su cabeza para mirarla, levemente sorprendido.

"Cuando estaba sola con el padre de Ranma, antes de que tu Akane y Cologne regresaran, él me dijo como tu... ya sabes, cuando le defendiste contra Mousse, Kuno y el director."

Ryoga enarco la mirada profundamente en incredulidad. "¿Realmente te dijo eso?"

"Bueno..." Ukyo lució pensativa, "Puedo decir que él pensaba que era algo humillante, el necesitar la ayuda de su rival, pero aún... aunque no te aya agradecido ó algo... no pienses que él esta _completamente_ desagradecido, ¿bien?"

Ryoga lucía un poco confundido por las nuevas noticias, era siempre difícil creer el que Ranma mostrase alguna buena intención hacía él.

"El realmente parece creer que viniste hasta aquí solo para ayudarle, también." Ukyo empezó inocentemente.

Ryoga solo gruño.

"Bueno, ¿lo hiciste?" ella pregunto después de unos momentos, volviéndose impaciente. Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco curiosa de descubrir más sobre la extraña relación entre Ranma y Ryoga. Ellos eran rivales, y cuando peleaban, lucían bastante serios, también parecía haber alguna clase de sentido de compañerismo ahí, no tanto como amistad, pero...

Para su sorpresa, él se enrojeció fieramente cuando le hizo esa pregunta, y ella rió un poco cuando finalmente lo entendió.

"Te perdiste, ¿verdad?" no era realmente una pregunta.

Su sonrojo se intensifico y garraspeó su garganta, avergonzado.

"Gracias de todos modos," Ukyo rió calidamente. "Todo salio bien al final, ¿cierto?"

"Imagino que si," el murmuro.

"Eso es lo que importa." Ella dijo firmemente cuando caminaron en el fulgor de la noche, dirigiéndose hacía Nerima.

Sin duda allí se daría una infernal pelea.

----------------------------

Notas del Autor: Siempre he pensado que el comentario de Ukyo ("_Pero que idiota._") luego de que Ryoga se va hecho el _Sr. Sensibilidad_ fue algo gracioso. Pude muy bien imaginar persiguiéndole y haciéndole entrar en razón para ayudar a Ranma.

Y lo que sucedió en este capitulo es tan buena razón como alguna otra para que Ryoga consiguiera llegar a Nerima a tiempo para la pelea y del por que él parecía haber estar junto con Ukyo desde antes mientras estaban observando la pelea. Y desde que veo el mundo en forma de una espatula y vidrio pintado de negro amarillo, esta es mi solución.

El siguiente capitulo será La Carrera de Obstáculos en Tres-piernas de Zekkyo.


	4. Capitulo 03: Catagelophobia

**Titulo Original : Between**

**Autor : Ninnik Nishukan**

**Traductor : Alberyck**

**Capitulo Tres: Catagelophobia**

"Con razón estas siempre tan animoso."

"¿Mmm?"

Ryoga miro hacía arriba, parpadeando rápidamente, completamente desorientado; había estado mirando al mismo lugar por tanto que manchas multicolores del lugar habían empezado a danzar frente a sus ojos. Su mente había estado enfocado solo en la reciente humillación, las risas resonando en sus oídos, había sido una semana desde que paso, pero no podía olvidarlo. Lo peor sobre ello era que ni siquiera podía culpar a Ranma esta ves, fue él mismo quien se metió en todo ese embrollo, y fue él mismo quien acudió a Ranma por ayuda.

Cuando las manchas empezaron a desvanecerse de su visión, vio que la propietaria de la vos había sido Ukyo, de pie a unos metros de él.

"Me pregunto donde te iré a encontrar la próxima ves." Ukyo inclino la cabeza hacía él mientras sonreía. "Primero fue en el basurero de la ciudad, ahora es mirando desganadamente a los pintorescos restos de un demolido edificio de apartamentos. ¿Qué sigue, me pregunto, donde yace el siguiente Terreno de Lloriqueo Hibiki?"

Cuando simplemente estaba mirándola como si fuese alguna clase de espejismo, ella tubo el presentimiento de que ni la había escuchando, obviamente él estaba espaciado y su sarcástico humor había pasado desapercibido. Suspirando, camino hacía él, girando su bolsa de recados. "¿Qué sucede Ryoga?"

"Ranma," él consiguió pronunciar.

Ella dio una rápida pero no humorosa risita. "¿No siempre lo es?"

"Yo… le gane a Ranma. Y entonces perdí."

Ella estaba por continuar con _"¿No siempre es así?"_, pero sabiamente retuvo su lengua. A nadie le gustan las personas que tuercen el puñal, así solo le dio una mirada de cortes interés.

"No realmente me importa," continuo con cansada vos. "Estoy acostumbrado a eso."

"¿Qué fue entonces?"

Él la miro, vagamente preguntándose por que estaba diciéndole esto, pero continuo. ¿A quien más si no a Ukyo podía decirle esto? Ranma y Akane ya conocían todo el asunto, y no había visto a sus padres por casi un año. "Es solo… el modo en que paso." Aspiro profundamente. "La cosa es que ayude a este hambriento anciano en el bosque, y en pago aplico esta técnica ancestral de artes marciales caligráficos en mi-"

Ukyo arqueo una escéptica ceja. "¿Arte marcial… caligráfico?"

Ryoga imito su mirada. "Ukyo... practicas el arte marcial _okonimiyaki_." Apunto en forma seca. "¿Hay algo más extraño?"

"Bien," concedió Ukyo, renegando. "Solo dime tu historia."

"Bueno, aplico esta extraña técnica en mi llamada la Marca de los Dioses, y repentinamente era el hombre más fuerte del mundo-"

"¿Qué, _literalmente_?"

Él le dio una levemente molesta mirada. "Yeah, _literalmente_. Ahora basta de interrumpir."

Ukyo solo sonrió inocentemente.

"Y derrote a muchos maestros de dojo en mi camino a Nerima…" continuo, si la dramática pausa era intencional o no, Ukyo no lo sabía, pero ella pensó que sus siguientes palabras cargaban una pausa para efecto. "… y derrote a Ranma."

"¿De verdad?" a pesar de si, ella estaba empezando a estar impresionada. _¿Aún después de que Ranma aprendió el Hiryuu Shoten Ha?_

"Así es," dijo solemnemente. "Aún a él. Excepto que esta ves no deseaba ganarle, quería perder contra él…"

"¿Por qué?" ella pregunto incrédulamente.

"A causa de esto," dijo Ryoga, dibujando algo en un pequeño papel que saco de su bolsillo con un lapicero. Pensó que ella necesitaría de una imagen visual para ayudarla a apreciar la grandeza de su humillación.

Ukyo parpadeo con incomprensión cuando le enseño el papel. "Es un lindo rostro sonriente, ¿y que? ¿Qué se supone que deba ver aquí?"

"Esto… esto es como lucia la Marca de los Dioses. El viejo dibujo esto en mi estomago," murmuro, mirando hacía sus zapatos como si fuesen una de las cosas más interesantes que hubiese visto, preparándose para las burlas.

Y llegaron, fuertes y llenas de incredulidad. "¿Qu-que? ¿Esto es lo que te dio el poder para ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo?"

Ryoga hizo una mueca de dolor, tratando de resistirlo.

"Wow…" Ukyo dijo eventualmente, mirando otra ves el dibujo en el papel. "Uno podría pensar que algo llamado la Marca de los Dioses podría lucir más, no se, impresionante, como un dragón o un tigre o al menos un relámpago o algo… ¿cierto? ¡No como esta tonta cosa!"

Ryoga asintió con apuro. "¿Ves? ¡Ese es el por que deseaba deshacerme de el! ¡Las personas se reirían! Si fuese al doctor, a la playa, a las aguas termales, o cosas como eso… ¡las personas se reirían! ¡Y-y nunca le mostraría mi estomago a la mujer que amo…"

Ukyo siguió mirando. "No lo se, es algo lindo"

"¡Esto no es gracioso!" Ryoga la miro. "¡Ninguna mujer podría tomarme en serio si fuéramos a… a… um, t-tu sabes… cuando luzco así!"

Ukyo le dio una extraña mirada. "Espera… aún no tienes esa cosa en ti, ¿verdad?" Poniendo su bolsa del recado a un lado, avanzo hacía él con curiosidad, con una escandalizada mirada en su rostro. "Déjame ver…" dijo cuando se estiro y empezó a jalar la camisa de Ryoga hacía arriba.

Ryoga se puso de pie en un segundo. "¿Q-qu-que demonios piensas que estas haciendo?" grito, su cara tornándose rojo con cierto enojo y vergüenza. "Ya no esta. ¿ok? ¡No hay nada que ver!"

Ukyo puso sus manos hacia arriba en aplacante manera, retirándose. "Cálmate, solo estaba curiosa"

Él la miro por un momento antes de que finalmente se relajara un poco. "Como sea…" empezó otra ves, aspirando a lucir no afectado, "el único modo de deshacerse de esto era perder contra alguien en una pelea, así que busque a Ranma para que luchase contra mi, pero la Marca de los Dioses no solo me daba súper fuerza, también me daba una impenetrable defensa, digo, tenía súper reflejos, y así Ranma se mantenía perdiendo y perdiendo, ni siquiera pudo conseguir que un golpe …."

El joven perdido lucio miserable cuando decía esa parte de la historia, pero Ukyo no se dejo engañar. "Oh, vamos… no puedes decir que no lo disfrutaste…" ella bromeo, hincándole con el codo.

El rostro de Ryoga enrojeció levemente a su pregunta, su conciencia eventualmente forzándole a no negarlo. "Bueno, si… por un tiempo fue muy agradable ser capas de poner a Ranma en su lugar por una ves, pero no hay honor en ganar una pelea si no esta basada en el hecho de que soy mejor si no porque estoy usando alguna estúpida 'marca mágica' que algún viejo decrepito me dio… de ese modo es como si no fuese una victoria del todo. Es completamente insignificante."

Ukyo tragó saliva cuando aquellas palabras jalaron algo en ella. "¿No te comente que Ranma esta trabajando para mi por un tiempo porque me debe dinero?".

Ryoga meneo su cabeza, su expresión tornándose curiosa.

Ukyo asintió. "Así es, aposto el título del Dojo Tendo a un apostador llamado el Gambling King cuando éramos pequeños, y entonces la semana pasada el apostador vino a reclamar el Dojo. El Sr. Tendo se molesto mucho por esto y hecho a Ranma de la casa, así que tubo que quedarse conmigo, y le preste dinero para que practicara con las cartas y aún el titulo de mi restaurante para que recuperase el Dojo… y el resto de la casa Tendo luego de que el Sr. Tendo perdiese también ante el Gambling King." Ukyo se encogió de hombros. "Y ya que Ranma necesitaba mucho entrenamiento debido a que es el peor jugador de cartas en el universo, imagino que puedes decir con certeza que me debe bastante dinero."

Los ojos de Ryoga se agrandaron. "¿Ranma es _así_ de malo en…?"

"Vamos solo a decir que sí realmente deseas sentirte victorioso en algo contra él, invítale a jugar poker," Ukyo meneo su cabeza, sonriendo levemente. Amaba a su Ranma, pero el hecho de que fuese tan malo en cada clase de juego de cartas imaginable era muy inaceptable. Al parecer todos tienen un punto débil.

La mente de Ryoga estaba aún tratando de imaginar una realidad en donde Ranma en verdad podía perder en algo, pero finalmente, sonrió. "En ese caso, quizás lo rete."

"Ten cuidado" Ukyo rió un poco, "Ranma no reparara en hacer trampa para ganar."

"Lo apuesto" murmuro Ryoga. "Hey espera un minuto," objeto cuando recordó algo, "¡dijiste que aún le confiaste el titulo de tu restaurante! ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso cuando es tan malo en los juegos de cartas?"

Ukyo levanto su cabeza a lo alto, presionando su puño dramáticamente. "¡Porque tengo f en él! ¡Eso es a lo que llamo _dedicación_!"

"Uh huh." dijo Ryoga secamente, claramente no creyéndoselo. Estaba dolorosamente conciente de que usualmente era ingenuo, pero aún podía ver que algo no estaba bien con lo que ella había dicho.

Ukyo lo miro gruñonamente. "También, él prometió volverse mi cocinero sí perdía." Admitió, eso hubiese sido muy bueno, sí realmente hubiese _podido_ clamar el haber dejado a Ranma tener el titulo 'basado puramente en su profunda confianza y amor' que tenía por él, pero siempre había siso un poco sínica, y aún el amor no era así de ciego. Aquello había siso una trampa para Ranma, pura y simple, sí él perdía, se hubiese sentido lo bastante culpable para quedarse a su lado lo suficiente para hacer que la amara. No era un buen modo de pensar, supuso, pero tenía que tomara cada oportunidad que podía en la guerra del amor.

"Pensé que podía ser algo como eso." Ryoga sonrió brevemente antes de enarcar la mirada. "¿Pero como gano sí era tan malo en eso? Porque asumo que aún tienes tu restaurante, ¿cierto?"

Ella le dio una picara mirada. "Hizo _trampa_ desde luego."

Ryoga gruño, bofeteando su frente. "Desde luego…"

El rostro de Uyko se torno serio, cuando recordó en las implicaciones de lo que había hecho, tratando de hacer sentir culpable a Ranma para que se quedase con ella. "Sabes… estaba feliz sobre Ranma trabajando conmigo hasta que te hable." ella murmuro.

"¿Qué?" Ryoga enarcó la mirada, sintiéndose indignado. "Pero eso no es mi culpa."

"No, no es eso…" Ukyo miro hacia sus pies. "No lo se… imagino que sí la única razón por la que Ranma esta trabajando conmigo es porque se siente forzado para hacerlo por la deuda… es agradable tenerlo alrededor, pero eso no es muy romántico, ¿cierto?" dijo ausentemente, hablando más para ella que para él. "Es como la insignificante victoria que dijiste. Sí él viene hacía mi no porque quiera, si no a causa de… bueno, es como ganar no por tus habilidades si no por alguna clase de truco." O culpa, añadió para si misma, una pequeña punzada en su pecho cuando considero sus actos. _Y no puedo creer que en verdad puse en riesgo mi restaurante… hablando de apuestas…_

"Um…" Ryoga no sabía que decir a esto. Pero sintió alivio cuando Ukyo finalmente miro hacía él, con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no es sus ojos. Aún era algo extraño, pero al menos no le pidió comentar sobre lo que había dicho.

"De todos modos, vamos a escuchar el resto de la historia, ¿uh?"

"Oh, um… correcto." Ryoga tomo un respiro para relajarse, alistándose para terminar su historia. Aún con las partes concernientes a P-chan cuidadosamente editadas, era seguramente un cuento de pura humillación.

"Bueno… por supuesto Ranma imaginó como derrotarme al final, pero cuando paso, y esta fue la parte _realmente_ graciosa," añadió amargamente, "ambos estábamos en el dojo tras las cortinas porque pensábamos que tendríamos algo de privacidad, pero resulto que el dojo estaba siendo alquilado para alguna clase de club local para señoras, y justo cuando estaba de pie ahí con mi camisa arriba, doblándome, tratando de hacer que la estúpida cara en mi estomago cambiara de forma porque Ranma había descubierto que era la única forma de perder poder así pudiese golpearme con mi guardia abierta… bueno, ¡quien iba a saber que las cortinas se abrirían y Akane, Kasumi y básicamente todas las señoras en el vecindario me verían y repentinamente se reirían de mi y me apuntarían!" Ryoga rezongó, aún no sabiendo por que estaba diciéndole esto, pero de algún modo se sentía bien dejar salir todo ello, estando solo y hablando contigo mismo realmente solo funcionaba sí tienes múltiple personalidad o algo así.

Mirando a Ukyo, vio que estaba mirándolo con la boca abierta.

"Y-y entonces Ranma me noqueo con un mazo y la marca desapareció." Finalizo, poniéndose un poco más tranquilo cuando se puso conciente de la incrédula mirada de Ukyo.

Entonces hubo un extraño sonido, como el de un viejo carro que no puede arrancar, solo que más suave, volteo la mirada hacia ella una ves más y la encontró tratando de contener una erupcionánte carcajada, pero rindiéndose al final, fuerte y desinhibida.

"¡Wahahahahah!"

Ryoga se enrojeció con rabia. "¡Te dije! ¡No es gracioso!" objetó, apuntando furiosamente un dedo hacia ella.

Ukyo jadeo por aire. "¡Si lo es!" ¿No se daba cuenta de que sí decía exactamente la misma historia con un levemente diferente tono de vos eso podría haber sido una comedia?

"¡No lo es!" Ryoga rugió. "¡No es gracioso! ¡Eso fue humillante! ¡Me llamaron _estúpido_! ¡Y Akane me vio así!"

Ukyo rió mucho más cuando cogió el papel con el dibujo de la Marca de los Dioses. "¡Mira a esto!" dijo ella, poniéndolo frente a su rostro. "No me dirás que si la situación fuera al revés y Ranma luciese de ese modo, no te hubieses reído"

"¡Yo no podría!" insistió. "¡Por que es realmente vergonzoso ser el hazme reír!"

"Miiiiira esto," Ukyo dijo en una vos cantada, sacudiendo el papel un poco. "No me digas que no te hubieses reído un poco si Ranma fuese hecho un baile con esto en su estomago, ¡Porque no te creeré!"

Ryoga finalmente miro hacia abajo, un poco avergonzado. "Bien, quizás podría, pero… ¿estoy aquí vertiendo lo que hay en mi corazón y todo lo que puedes hacer es reírte? ¿No entiendes nada de lo que trato de decirte Ukyo?"

Abruptamente, la risa de Ukyo termino y dejo caer el papel en sus manos. "Se todo sobre ser el hazme reír Ryoga." Le dijo en una tranquila vos. "¿Cuan popular crees que es para una chica el vestirse y actuar como lo hago?"

Ryoga la miro sorprendido, Ukyo nunca menciono esto antes.

"Pero me sobrepongo," Ukyo continuo, sosteniendo su cabeza un poco más alto, su espalda un poco más recta, "y tu también deberías."

Ryoga no estaba muy seguro de que en verdad ella se hubiese sobrepuesto a eso, pero porque no deseaba que su espátula repentinamente adquiriese la forma de él, decidió no decir algo sobre ello. "Si así lo dices," murmuro.

"Sí, así lo digo," dijo Ukyo firmemente, recogiendo sus bolsas de compras. "¿Qué, esperabas que te diera mi lastima?" puso sus manos en su cintura, mirándolo fijamente. "No creo que desees lastima," continuó, respondiendo su propia pregunta, "Creo que solo necesitas que te den un poco de animo, y eso es lo que he hecho, ¿cierto?"

Ryoga solo dio un evasivo gruñido, no mirándola a los ojos. Se sentía un poco mejor, pero no quería admitirlo.

"Ahora, ¿necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar?" pregunto Ukyo, su vos volviéndose un poco más amigable. Realmente había necesitado reírse un poco después de todos esos negativos pensamientos sobre Ranchan, y estaba agradecida a Ryoga por haberle proporcionado un poco de ello, supuso que la razón por la que se había reído era porque lo necesitaba bastante. La historia de Ryoga era graciosa, pero no _así_ de graciosa. "Tanto como este en mi camino, no hay problema. ¿Qué hay sobre el Dojo, por ejemplo?"

Ryoga se alegro un poco, ¿podía realmente ser que llegase a donde estaba dirigiéndose hoy? "Um, si no te importa, ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa¿"

Ukyo parpadeo, técnicamente, supuso que _debería_ de existir un hogar Hibiki en algún lugar, pero eso aún era un extraño concepto para ella que el muchacho trota mundos tuviese algún otro hogar que la tienda de campaña que llevaba en la espalda.

"¿No deseas visitar el Dojo?" pregunto curiosamente. "Podrías hablarle a Akane otra ves…" …_y tratar de apartarla de mi Ranchan_, añadió para si.

Ryoga lucia un poco deseoso por esto, pero al final negó con su cabeza. "Me gustaría mucho Ukyo… solo no hoy." Ver a Akane otra ves sería agradable, pero después de todo lo que paso la última ves, sentía ganas de estar lejos por un tiempo ahora que no estaba transformado en un cerdito.

"Muy bien," dijo Ukyo insegura, esperando que su casa no estuviese en Okinawa o algo así. "¿Cuál es la dirección?"

--

Para el gran alivio y aún sorpresa de Ukyo, la casa de Ryoga no estaba lejos de su restaurante, tubo que desviarse un poco de su camino, pero supuso que estaba bien desde que no estaba tan lejos, y además, no podía decirle que no cuando él lucia tan agradecido.

Cuando caminaban, repentinamente recordó algo. "Hey, ¿no te dije que el otro día le dije a Ranchan sobre quien fue el que encontró la pieza faltante de la cura para la moxibustion?"

"¿Que?"

"Si, estaba realmente sorprendido cuando le dije que fuiste tu. Creo que él pensaba que fue Cologne quien lo encontró o algo así."

Él la miro con una incrédula expresión. "¿Por que le dijiste?"

"Pensé que era correcto que lo supiese," Ukyo se encogió de hombros. "Fue un gran favor el que le hiciste, e imagino que deseaba agradecerte por detenerme de accidentalmente despedazar el papel con mi espatula." Ella dio una triste sonrisa. "No hubiese sido gracioso para mi el descubrir que fui la única responsable de arruinar la última oportunidad de... b-bueno..." su vos estaba un poco seca – realmente no le agradaba pensar en esa posibilidad una ves que se dio cuenta – y garraspeo un poco para aclarar su garganta. Gracias de todos modos."

"Seguro." Dijo Ryoga sintiéndose un poco orgulloso de si mismo.

Cuando se acercaron a su destino, Ryoga repentinamente diviso una familiar forma blanco y negro trotando hacia ellos, Ukyo estaba sorprendida cuando Ryoga dejo salir un abrupto y jubiloso grito:

"¡Blanquinegro!"

El perro que había estado corriendo hacia ellos salto a los esperántes brazos de Ryoga, y Ukyo observo intrigada cuando este lamió la cara de Ryoga afectuosamente.

"¿Es tu perro?" pregunto ella con una ceja arqueada.

"Así es," sonrió él cuando trato de apartarse de un muy animoso can. "¡Quieta chica!"

Ukyo salto un poco cuando Blanquinegro inesperadamente abandono a su amo y se arrojo hacia la cocinera de okonomiyaki. "Es realmente amigable, ¿cierto?" no pudo evitar si no sonreír cuando Blanquinegro saltaba arriba abajo impetuosamente, apoyándose en las piernas de Ukyo.

"Wow, realmente le gustas." Ryoga observo, riendo un poco. "Debe de ser porque hueles a okonomiyaki."

Ukyo le miro, pero era difícil quedarse molesta con Blanquinegro tratando de lamer su cara. "Si," ella rió, "¡poro hay peores cosas a como oler!"

Ryoga enarco la mirada sospechosamente. "¿Eso significa...?"

"Significa que creo que has estado caminando demasiado" Ukyo le saco la lengua brevemente.

"Gracias por esa increíble muestra de madures." Ryoga replicó secamente. "Y gracias por traerme a casa." Añadió, recordando sus modales.

"No tienes de que," Ukyo sonrió cuando miro a Blanquinegro otra ves, ondeando una mano hacia ambos cuando se retiraba.

Ryoga la observo alejarse por un momento antes de sonreírle a Blanquinegro. Siempre era un alivio el llegar a casa donde tenía a su perro para guiarle. Supuso que fue un golpe de suerte el que encontrase a Ukyo esta tarde así no tuviese que esperar hasta la siguiente ves que encontrase a Ranma o algo antes que tuviese a alguien para mostrarle el camino a casa.

Aquello era también tan humillante.

**Notas de Autor:** Se que dije que Zekkyo podría ser el siguiente capitulo, pero decidí tocar un poco más que solo las mandatarias historias Ry/Uk. Zekkyo será pronto, casi e terminado de escribirlo.

Una de mis motivaciones para escribir este fic es la asunción de que los personajes del universo de Ranma ½ en verdad podían tener conversaciones civilizadas algunas veces, y pensé que podría ser interesante para Ryoga y Ukyo el conversar un poco sobre sus aventuras con Ranma/Akane.

También, solo quería un modo para que Ukyo escuchase de alguna de las varias aventuras que Ryoga tubo con Ranma. Ukyo es dejada más fuera de vista que Ryoga, probablemente a causa de que Ryoga es tan fácilmente aplicable personaje, mientras que Ukyo básicamente solo tiene el ángulo amiga-de-infancia-convertida-en-prometida para trabajar (a menos que la historia concierna específicamente a okonomiyaki), Ryoga tiene no solo su maldición de Jusenkyo y su amor platónico por Akane sino también su extraña antagonista/protagonista relación con Ranma, y además aparece mucho más a menudo. Demonios, el muchacho es prácticamente un dispositivo de argumento por si mismo, su mal sentido de orientación le da la habilidad de aparecer en cualquier lugar y momento de la serie sin que el autor tenga que explicar el porque. Eso es ser un genio.

Esta es mi versión de como Ryoga pudo haber superado el asunto de la Marca de los Dioses. Escogí este arco de historia porque esta bastante cerca a la historia del Gambling King (el Rey de las Apuestas), ambas historias ocurren en el volumen 13 de la versión en Ingles de Viz del manga.

**Catagelophobia:** Es el temor a ser ridiculizado.


End file.
